


Hope Rises Like a Phoenix (from the ashes of shattered dreams)

by TheLifeOfEmm



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Breaking parole, Fanart, Fire, Gen, Phoenix symbolism, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm
Summary: I'll escape now from that worldFrom the world of Jean ValjeanJean Valjean is nothing nowAnother story must begin





	Hope Rises Like a Phoenix (from the ashes of shattered dreams)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/32597308227/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> This would be where I would insert a thoughtful analysis of ~~Valjean's~~ Madeleine's arrival in M-s-M and subsequent rescue of some children from a burning building, except for the fact that it is very late and I am very tired and I can't find that passage in the brick at this present moment.


End file.
